You Belong With Me
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's, 'You Belong With Me'.


**A/N: Inspiration does not hit me like lightning. =_=**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inazuma Eleven… or I would gladly abuse the characters in it. **

"… And that's the right way to finish an equation, NOT by imagining the numbers as soccer players." Kazemaru Ichirouta smiled briefly, remembering the ludicrous technique his friend had shown him.

"Ehehe… Thanks, Kazemaru! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Endou Mamoru bowed to his best friend. Suddenly his phone rang.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**Cos' she doesn't get your humor like I do…**_

"Let me guess… It was Hiroto, wasn't it?" Kazemaru guessed by the depressed sigh Endou had let out after the call. Endou grimaced.

"Yeah… He was mad at some joke I made about his hair."

"Redheads were always known for their fiery attitudes."

"Hahaha… That's what I like about you. You understand my problems with him. Want to break up with him; I'll most likely get killed. That reminds me… I have to meet him at the ice rink. See you later?"

"Sure." Kazemaru smiled. "You better hurry or he'll melt the ice rink."

"Ja ne!"

"Ja ne…"

_**I'm in the room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**She'll never know your story like I do…**_

"What to do tonight?" The thought constantly ran in Kazemaru's mind after Endou had left. He was currently listening to Paramore's 'Misery Business', the song he and Endou loved and the one Hiroto hated the most. "Ah! I know what to do…" He dug out some clothes from his closet. In his hands now was an old small princess dress.

"It's been such a long time…"

_*__Flashback__*_

"_Kazemaru, you look so cute!"_

"_No, I don't, Endou…I feel silly. Boys aren't supposed to wear dresses!"_

"…_You still look cute to me."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Yep… You look like a princess."_

"_T-Thanks, Endou."_

"_Ne, Kazemaru?"_

"_What, Endou?_

"_W-will you promise me you'll be my princess…forever?"_

"…_I….I…I promise, Endou."_

_*__End Flashback__*_

"But Hiroto's his princess now, not me…" Kazemaru thought glumly.

_**Cos' she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**And find that what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time… **_

The next day…

_Is Hiroto glaring at me? _Kazemaru thought while sitting on the bleachers. He could sense Hiroto's anger while Kazemaru's eyes remained on the book he was pretending to read.

"Oi, Kazemaru! Meet you after school?" Endou shouted from the center of the field.

"Sure!" Kazemaru shouted back. He then hastily packed his things into his sling bag and walked way hurriedly…

… Because Hiroto's glare had gotten even worse.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me…**_

"How was yesterday's date with Hiroto?" Kazemaru asked casually.

"Terrible with a capital T. He was in a bad mood all through the date."

"…Because you were late?"

"Yeah… by 30 freaking seconds!"

_**Walking in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans**_

_**I cannot help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

"… Why do you keep wearing those jeans?" Kazemaru asked.

"Huh? Oh… Cos' it's comfy... and it ticks Hiroto off." Endou winked.

"Wow… Endou Mamoru, famous for making his girlfriend angry… I'm putting that into the yearbook."

"HEY!"

_**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_How do you manage to smile through this relationship? _Kazemaru thought as he watched Endou jump into the front passenger's seat of Hiroto's sports car. He looked away when Hiroto kissed Endou passionately… He knew Hiroto did it just to spite him.

Too bad it didn't work.

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**And find that what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time… **_

_Endou… Why can't you see that I love you?_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me…**_

_I was always the one who ever really loved you…_

_**Oh**_

_**I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**And I know your favourite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong**_

_**I think I know it's with me…**_

"Heard you almost hit Splitsville with Hiroto. Is that true?" Kazemaru asked while making last-minute adjustments on Endou's tux.

"Kinda… We had a major fight. But we made up. I agreed taking him to prom."

"Ah… That's good then." Kazemaru tried hard not to show his disappointment.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me…**_

"… And INAZUMA JAPAN WINS!"

Kazemaru cheered hard for Endou's team. He searched the crowd, trying to find the lively brunette. He found it but Endou was glaring and storming in a different direction. Kazemaru followed his glare and his mouth fell open.

HIROTO WAS KISSING MIDORIKAWA.

"Hiroto! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Ugh… whatever, Endou. Give me some space, would you?"

"HA! YOU? SPACE? HOW ABOUT ME?"

"As if I care…"

Kazemaru stared at Endou's retreating back. He too sent a glare at Hiroto and stalked off to follow Endou.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know**_

_**Baby you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me…**_

"You're not going to prom?"

"Nah… I don't have a date. Here, take my camera and get some pictures." Kazemaru tossed his camera to Endou. Endou caught it just in time.

"Well, see you then."

"See you…"

When Endou shut the door, Kazemaru took his ce'll phone out and made a tele-conference call.

"Natsumi-san, Haruna-chan, Aki-chan… It's time."

_Time to put the plan in action._

**Soon…**

"Oh my god… is that Kazemaru?"

"He looks so cute!"

Kazemaru was wearing a white strapless gown Natsumi, Haruna and Aki had made for him and was at the school hall, where the prom was taking place. He was heading towards Endou, who had just noticed him and was walking in his direction. Until Hiroto caught him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry… We're done." Endou shoved off Hiroto's hold on him.

Hiroto was left alone, mouth agape.

"Kazemaru…"

"Endou…"

"I love you." They both said it together.

"I know… After all, you promised to be my princess."

"Yes, I did… And I never break my promises."

…And they both shared a soft, tender kiss.

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me…**_

**A/N: R & R please! **


End file.
